Judgmental Supreme Infinite Holy Inferno True Dragon Moon Queen God Empresses of The 10 Divine Holy Commandments
Judgmental Supreme Infinite Holy Inferno True Dragon Moon Queen God Empresses of The 10 Divine Holy Commandments & The Glorious Primordial Bestial God Empresses of The Grand Platinum Millennium--Revolutionary Neo Sailor Guardians of The Vast Galaxies is a fan fictional series. It is a remake / retelling of the Sailor Moon anime in an alternate universe where The Silver Millennium still exists. The story also takes lace in The 21 century, Earth is in its modern age and Elysium is in its own realm but, has dominion over Earth. Plot / Symbiosis The Illustrious Silver Millennium, an empire of peace and prosperity reigned over the universe for generations until pride an' lust for power brought them into a civil war between 2 factions: The Holy Moon ''Faction lead by The 5 daughters of King Solace and Queen Selenity and the true heirs of The Milky Way Galaxy and The ''Dark Moon ''faction lead by former Mauian advisers: Luna & Artemis. this civil war lasted onto the 21st Century with The Holy Moon Faction victorious and The Dark Moon Faction in defeat and pure exile. The Holy Moon Faction rebuild The Silver millennium into an age of Freedom, Equality, Justice & Equity called The ''Platinum Millennium. With threats from evil forces and The Dark Moon Faction, The Neo Soldiers and their many allies must defend the peace they enjoyed so much. Milky Way Galaxy / Platinum Millennium Moon Kingdom Neo Soldiers / Grand Council *''Queen Serenity / Neo Solar Sailor Moon'' *''Queen ''Equaminity / Neo Solar Sailor Sun *''Queen ''Equability / Neo Solar Sailor Solar *Queen Comformity / Neo Solar Sailor Sol'' *''Queen Tranquility / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris'' *''Queen Elizabeth / Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Queen Hikari / Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Queen Juno / Neo Sailro Jupiter'' *''Queen Freya / Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Queen Kalani / Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Queen Amphitrite / Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Queen Maragret / Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Queen Gothel / Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Queen Nyx / Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Queen Yuna / Neo Sailor Charon' Fusion Hearts / Digi Destined Autobots Time-Space Administration Bureau Pretty Cure Battle Brawlers Holy Knights ThunderCats Winx Club Angels Fallen Angels Devils Dragons Mythological Deities Juraian Empire Devilukean Empire Keyblade Guardians Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm of Darkness Human Allies Worlds Notes *Motoko Kusanagi is the queen of Charon and its guardian, Neo Sailor Charon. Motoko wields The Talisman; The Rainbow Magnum. *The Quintulpets are the great granddaughters of The Supreme King of All Dragons, King Haiku & The First Sailor Prime, Sailor Serenity. *The parents of The Neo Soldiers died during The Silver Millennium Civil War. *Luna & Artemis were exceuted along with other members of The Dark Moon Faction after the end of The Civil War. Alternate Version *Revolutionary, Imperialistic & Judgmental Supreme Infinite Holy Inferno True Dragon Moon Queen God Empresses of The 10 Divine Holy Commandments & The Glorious Primordial Bestial God Empresses--Primordial Roar of The True Successors & Strongest Warriors Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:Multicrossovers Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:NCIS Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Naruto / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions